zombiesrunfandomcom-20200214-history
International Rescue
Your only hope at stopping Sigrid is to infiltrate her base, via dangerous underground tunnels Cast * Jamie Skeet * Sam Yao * Jody Marsh * Janine De Luca * ANNIE * Sigrid Hakkinen * Veronica McShell Plot Time To Save The Country In true super villain style, Sigrid's base is on top of a volcano. As there are only two European Rescue Force suits, it's just you and Jamie who are able to sneak in via the unstable, underground tunnels. Oxygen Will Be Low As you and Jamie deal with the uncomfortably hot temperatures, Janine, Jody and Sam discuss the original owner of the base, Valmont, and how Sigrid's downfall benefits him. Jerky-Zombies Sam despondently imagines what the UK would be like if a second apocalypse happens, while directing you and Jamie away from some heat-dried zombies. Down That Gangway You lose the zoms, but they, and the volcano, are now the least of your worries. This is another ANNIE-run facility, so you'll have to avoid her defences, one of which may be the Glass Protocol! End Of The Walkway Amelia's not here to save you this time, so Sam finds a route where ANNIE's robots can't follow. Unfortunately it takes you right past the geothermal well, where you can only survive for 8 minutes. High-Velocity Popcorn There's ominous knocking behind the door that is your only way ahead. It's not the Glass Protocol, but instead turns out to be some equally deadly flying rocks, so you'll have to run! The Land Will Claim Its Own You and Jamie avoid the rocks, just, but Sigrid knows you're here, and she has Veronica with her. Veronica's voluntarily gone back to Sigrid, and urges you to give up rather than start a war. Sigrid's not so kind, and forces a volcanic eruption that will fill your tunnel with magma! S06E39 // Rofflenet Discussion regarding this mission can be found on Rofflenet Transcript JAMIE SKEET: Does it feel like it’s getting hot in here to you, Five? JANINE DE LUCA: It will become substantially hotter than that, I’m afraid, Mr. Skeet. JODY MARSH: She couldn’t have put her base anywhere else, could she? Somewhere without basically a live volcano under it. SAM YAO: Yeah, so actually, I read the mission briefing this time. It’s not a volcano-volcano, it’s an unstable geothermal well. So there. JAMIE SKEET: Yeah. Is it going to be as hot as a volcano, though? SAM YAO: Basically, yeah. So good thing we had a couple of those European Rescue Force suits to use. sighs Shame we only had a couple. JODY MARSH: Yeah. It would have been great to send a team in, but you’re what we’ve got. That mining rail car you’re on will only take you another few hundred yards, team. JAMIE SKEET: So there’s Sigrid on an island? JANINE DE LUCA: Correct, Mr. Skeet. The Minister is on Fossey Head island. She had planned to use it as a model settlement, but she’s retreated there alone. JODY MARSH: Yeah. Well, alone apart from her massive transmitter which she’s using to contact the nuclear submarine, the Undaunted. You know, I based my transmitter on the plans for the one at Fossey Head. That’s why Sigrid wanted the key for it. We got the Exmoors to check, obviously, but Sigrid destroyed it the first chance she got. That’s the only long-range transmitter within a hundred miles. SAM YAO: So yeah, Fossey Head is surrounded by automated gun turrets. No one but Sigrid’s getting in or out that way. But it’s supplied by energy by that geothermal well, and there are tunnels leading all the way out under the sea to the island. JAMIE SKEET: Tunnels that might go volcanic at any minute? SAM YAO: A bit, yeah. JANINE DE LUCA: You’re our only hope of reaching the Minister and preventing her from unleashing nuclear holocaust on the United Kingdom. Protocol states that without a second confirmatory command, the Undaunted will wait an hour before firing. That’s all the time you have. JAMIE SKEET: This is our stop, Five. Time to save the country. opens, alarm blares AUTOMATED VOICE: Warning, well is unstable. Warning, all personnel leave the area. JAMIE SKEET: Yeah, it feels too hot already. What do you reckon, Five? Must be about 30 degrees in here. JANINE DE LUCA: Instruments say it’s 33 degrees, Mr. Skeet, and climbing. AUTOMATED VOICE: Warning, well is unstable. Warning, all personnel - JAMIE SKEET: Yeah, heard you the first time. off alarm AUTOMATED VOICE: Alarm deactivated. JAMIE SKEET: Good thing, too. That thing was putting the wind up me. SAM YAO: Wow. Wow, I’ve got a couple of cams in there. It’s all very, uh, supervillain lair down there, isn’t it? Hewn rock walls, stone floors. Is it me, or is there a Moonraker vibe to it? JODY MARSH: Yeah, well. It was built by Valmont. We asked him and Amelia to help us, but he reckons he gave all the security clearance in it over to Sigrid even before the apocalypse, so there’s nothing we can do. SAM YAO: Anyway, Amelia’s distracted picking a baby to match the wallpaper in her study, and Valmont’s “helping spread the word. ” JANINE DE LUCA: Now the Minister’s allies are falling away, he feels able to express his animosity towards her. A number of territories are asking for his protection now. He ought to do rather well out of the UK’s regime change. SAM YAO: Yeah, that’s if there is a UK after this. Okay, Five, get to that door at the end of the tunnel. opens, air hisses JAMIE SKEET: Ooh! This hot wave of wind just burst out of there like opening a pizza oven, and we’re the pizza! JANINE DE LUCA: We believe the rivers of molten lava are still several hundred feet below you, Mr. Skeet. But oxygen will be low in those tunnels. You can’t afford to waste time. Please, move quickly. SAM YAO: Right, Five and Jamie, it’s just going to be me for a few minutes. Jody and Janine have gone to talk to the Exmoors in New Canton. People are panicking, and they want to issue a joint statement or something. JAMIE SKEET: Or, in case Sigrid does manage to launch that bomb, to advise about how to survive! SAM YAO: sighs Uh, I guess some people in isolated communities might survive. There are people living in tunnels and stuff, or in old nuclear fallout shelters. Veronica said that there’s an outpost of New Canton in Noah Base now. They might make it. JAMIE SKEET: Never would have thought we’d get to the point where zombies were the least of our worries. You see those zoms behind us, Five? SAM YAO: Yeah, wait, I’ve got you on cams. Ugh. That heat has dried them out like jerky! Stringy and red, and - yeah, they are also moving jerkily. Appropriate. Imagine if we had another apocalypse now. First zombies, then nuclear bomb? I guess people at Abel would be okay. We’d go into Janine’s bunker. But… all the friends. People who found each other again. JAMIE SKEET: What kind of person even threatens to drop a nuclear bomb, eh? What is she thinking? SAM YAO: Don’t know if she is thinking anymore. Her latest message to the nation was just her ranting about how her chosen immune people aren’t special enough anymore and deserve to burn with the rest. JAMIE SKEET: Come on, Five. Those jerky zombies are gaining on us! And there’s a woman at the end of all those tunnels who put my roller girls through hell. Let’s move! JAMIE SKEET: Do you hear that, Sam? That knocking sound, like someone trying to get in here. SAM YAO: Yeah. Um, you’ve lost those zombies, right? JAMIE SKEET: They started to crumble to bits in the last tunnel back one. SAM YAO: Right. Uh, okay. Good news, you’re making good time, and you should be able to get to that island before Sigrid’s destroyed the human race. JAMIE SKEET: And the bad news? SAM YAO: Yeah… there is one thing. Well, you know this facility was controlled by Valmont? JAMIE SKEET: Yeah. When you say Valmont - SAM YAO: I mean ANNIE, yeah. Now, as far as we can tell, whatever bit of ANNIE is controlling this facility hasn’t had contact with mainland ANNIE for years. Should just be an autonomous unit. Might not know anything that’s happened these past years. JAMIE SKEET: Or, if Sigrid’s taken control of it and linked it up to the bad ANNIE on the mainland… SAM YAO: Could be the Glass Protocol again, yeah. Sorry, Five. JAMIE SKEET: So now we’ve got a nuclear sub, a fanatical Prime Minister, a pack of zombies, a volcano! SAM YAO: Yeah, and maybe an eldritch force after you. sighs Your next turn is the door on your left. Should lead to a maintenance tunnel to the main geothermal well. JAMIE SKEET: So I open this steel door, and - opens, camera whirs There’s one of those cameras on stalks, Sam! SAM YAO: Right. Right. That’s not good. whirs ANNIE: Fee, fi, fo, fum. I heard you coming, Mr. King. Employee Five, I’ve been waiting for you. spin JAMIE SKEET: There are drills, Sam! Drills on non-mechanized arms, and they’re reaching for us! It’s a driller! SAM YAO: Yep, I see them, yeah. But they’re fixed in place and can’t quite reach the far wall. If you stay close to that wall, you should be able to stay out of their reach. You need to get down that gangway now! spin JAMIE SKEET: She’s sending her whole cavalry, Sam. Is there anything you can do? SAM YAO: Uh, I haven’t got any control there. I got Amelia to try her “I love you” trick, but no dice, unless she’s actually down there. JAMIE SKEET: Five, that drill nearly had your ear off! SAM YAO: All right, all right. All right, I’ve got something. I was going to take you the longer way around, but if you head to the end of that gangway and open the door, that will take you pretty close to the geothermal well. You should be able to survive in there for what, like eight minutes? And the robots won’t be able to follow. stops ANNIE: I have so many robots. Big ones and little ones. Have you seen my little robots? No, of course not. They’re as small as dust, and they’ll get inside your eyes, your ears… everywhere. resumes JAMIE SKEET: Eight minutes is more than we have right now. Come on, Five, end of the walkway, now! banging JAMIE SKEET: You’re sure about this door, Sam? Sounds like the banging is coming from the other side. You’re sure it’s not the Glass Protocol? SAM YAO: I can’t be sure, but it’s your only way through now. You can’t get back past those drills. JAMIE SKEET: Right. Here goes nothing. opens, air hisses Oh, I see. Good news, Sam! It’s not the Glass Protocol. SAM YAO: Bad news? JAMIE SKEET: The ground under our feet is much redder than usual! And these huge chunks of rock - SAM YAO: Ugh, right. Yeah. Huge chunks of rock pinging off the floor like high-velocity popcorn. Right. Because the facility is out of control. JAMIE SKEET: Five, I see the door on the far side. If we’re going to survive, we’ve got to run! opens and shuts JAMIE SKEET: Blimey! I don’t know if kings have nine lives, but I think I used up one of mine in there. Chunk of rock as big as a chair sailed right past my head! JODY MARSH: But you’re safe on the other side, though, right? JAMIE SKEET: Safe as we can be, yeah. How much farther to the island? JODY MARSH: You’re about two thirds of the way there. JAMIE SKEET: We might have done the worst of it, Five. We can get there and stop her. SIGRID HAKKINEN: Abel Township Runner Five. Jamie Skeet, the pretender King of England. I know you’re coming. You won’t get here in time to stop me. The land will claim you. I suppose you’re wondering how I know you’re on your way. Well, you think you have all the friends, but you don’t. The most important friends, the best people, are with me. Aren’t they, my dear? You may speak. VERONICA MCSHELL: Um. Hello, Runner Five, King Jamie. I’ve come to the island with the Minister. She sent a special boat for me and I decided to go. Janine told me to help with radiation cures, but that’s not the most important thing right now. SAM YAO: Oh no, Veronica, what have you done? VERONICA MCSHELL: I am sorry, but you should really give up. The Minister can launch a nuclear attack on the UK. She’s won. There’s no point fighting. I’m sad she’s the winner, but she is, and she listens to me, so I’ve gone to her. There are so many more important things happening right now than this silly war. Please give up, and the Minister might go easy on you. JAMIE SKEET: Yeah, that’s never worked before. We should have looked after that kid better. SIGRID HAKKINEN: Oh, Veronica. You’re too kind to them. Abel Township has been a leaking sore in England’s flesh for too long. I have instructed ANNIE. The drills will dig downward again and again, until - walls rumble and crack It’s starting! SAM YAO: Uh, guys, that tunnel is about to become a river of hot magma. SIGRID HAKKINEN: As I’ve told you from the start, the land will claim its own. Category:Mission Category:Season Six